Surprise!
by Paraddicted
Summary: Paige has a surprise for Emily and it doesn't go as planned. One - Shot.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: Something I had written a while back and found recently. All mistakes are my own._

* * *

_I have something for you._

_Yeah? What is it?_

_Surprise. You'll find out in a few. _

Emily placed her phone back on the counter, wondering what Paige's surprise was.

"Is Paige joining us for dinner?" Hanna asked from Emily's bed, flipping the pages of her magazine.

"She's on her way here now so she probably will." Their conversation was interrupted by knocking at the door. "That must be her."

Emily bound down the stairs and threw open the door, excited to see her girlfriend who had been busy with family stuff for the past few days. "Hi."

"Hey you." Paige kissed her, moving them into the house without breaking the kiss. She maneuvered them around and pressed Emily into the door, both hands pressed against the door effectively trapping Emily against her. "Wanna know what's your surprise?" Paige husked, brushing her nose against the column of Emily's neck.

"I do but-" Emily's sentence was cut off and turned into a moan when she felt Paige's hips grind into her own and an unfamiliar hardness press against her core.

Before Paige could get back into ravishing her girlfriend a loud cough from the staircase made her spring back away from Emily, her hands moving infront of her crotch to hide the bulge in her pants.

"H-Hey Hanna." Paige cleared her throat, heat rushing to her face.

"Hey." Hanna gave her a saucy grin. "If you'll are done dry humping against the door, Spencer is waiting outside."

When she got no response she rolled her eyes and began ushering them out the door.

"Wait Hanna! I uh need to change." Paige sputtered, torn between concealing her crotch and getting out of the vice grip Hanna had on her arm.

"Nonsense! You look great!" Hanna all but shoved them in the waiting car, shooting off a quick hello to Spencer.

Emily giggled, softly at first but had to press her fingers to her lips to stifle a loud laugh, at the sight of her girlfriend trying to discreetly adjust the toy in her pants to make it less noticeable.

Paige glared at her, mouthing "Help me."

Emily nodded, and scooted over not missing a beat of conversation with the two girls in the front seat. She quietly unbuttoned and unzipped Paige's jeans and, after taking a breath, slid her hand in. Her eyes widened at the feel of the toy and she tried to lead it down against Paige's leg.

Paige jumped when the base of it pressed against her sending a pleasurable tingle through her body. She bit her lip, watching the girls in front. When it bumped against her harder, she bit down on her fist to stop the moan threatening to rip from her throat. Her free hand stilled Emily's and pulled them out of her pants.

Emily looked at her curiously, eyes widening when she realized that her trying to help was putting Paige in a worse predicament. The mischievous smile on Emily's face, had Paige feeling a confusing mixture of embarrassment, nervousness and arousal.

They pulled up at the Grille, Paige was relieved that Emily angled her body in front of her, blocking their secret from prying eyes. They found Aria holding a table for them and went over. When they sat down Paige sighed, the hard part was almost over. They were soon joined by Caleb and Toby. Conversation flowed easily, Hanna had roped the girls into planning an upcoming shopping trip, leading their partners into a round of sighs and groans of the torture that was shopping.

Paige had just taken a sip when the feel of Emily's hand creeping up her thigh caused her to choke. Her face flooded with embarrassment as everyone turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked with a smirk, squeezing Paige's crotch causing her to jump slightly.

"Uhm.. yeah fine. Just went down the wrong pipe." Paige choked out, firmly grasping the tanned hand in her lap. She was glad when the food came, drawing everyone's attention away.

"That's a lot of carbs." Spencer remarked, looking over at Paige's plate which was piled high with pasta.

"I'm sure Emily will help her work it off with some cardio." Hanna gave the couple a knowing smirk and Paige seriously thought her complexion would be permanently red after this night.

"Han." Emily gave her a warning glance, that was returned with another smirk.

"Are we all missing something here?" Spencer asked, the three girls had failed to notice that the entire table was now focused on their exchange.

"No!" Paige exclaimed quickly. "So Spencer are you gonna try out for the hockey team again this year?"

"Oh! Emily maybe you should try out, maybe you'll enjoy playing with something long and hard. Ow!" Hanna squealed jumping in her seat. "Did you seriously just kick me?"

"Okay guys what's going on?" Aria chimed in, eyes flirting from a glaring Emily and a half under the table Hanna.

Paige stared at her plate, silently hoping the floor would swallow her and never let her out into the world again.

"It's just Hanna being Hanna." Emily gave Hanna another warning look before turning back to Spencer. "I'm not really into contact sports."

"I'm sure you make a lot of contact with Paige." Hanna muttered under her breath, keeping her shins away from Emily's long legs.

The rest of dinner passed, thankfully, without further incident. Unless you count Hanna complaining about how she was gonna have a bruise and would have to wear pants for a week. They paid and walked out, Paige making sure to bring up the rare.

"Dude are you okay? You've been weird all night and you walking like I do when I have wo-" Caleb pauses, his eyes widening as all of Hanna's comments started to make sense.

Paige scowled as Caleb blushed and a guffaw escaped his lips.

"Shut up Caleb!" Paige said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe this is happening." she groaned.

Caleb sobered quickly, seeing his friend at the end of the ledge. "Paige it's okay, I won't tell anyone. But I guess it's true what they say hey."

Paige was almost too scared to ask. "What do they say?"

"Shy in the streets but a freak in the sheets." Caleb laughed, dodging the punch aimed at his shoulder.

!

"This has been the worst, most embarrassing day ever!" Paige exclaimed toeing off her boots, her hands pulling off her shirt and exposing her soft grey tank top underneath. "Being a guy must suck!" Next came her jeans, leaving her in black girl boxers. "Imagine walking around and this thing that keeps popping up."

Paige looked up when she got no response from her girlfriend. Emily was leaning against the door, her lips parted slightly, eyes glued to Paige's crotch.

For the umpteenth time that night all of Paige's blood rushed to her face and she self-consciously covered her crotch. "Em?"

Her voice seemed to have brought her girlfriend out the trance she was in and Emily looked up. The sultry, lustful look in her eyes had Paige gulping for a breath.

Emily walked towards her slowly, undoing the buttons of her shirt. Paige watched, her lips patting slightly as every inch of skin came into view. Paige felt the backs of her thighs hit the edge of the bed, Emily was now undoing the buttons on her jeans. Paige swallowed hard when electric blue lace came into view. Once she shed her jeans Emily moved to stand between Paige's legs, she reached a hand behind her back and unclasped her bra, slowly sliding the straps off and dropping it to the floor. Paige's back met the bed as Emily's lips covered her own. Her kisses were different, hard and deep. It took a few seconds for her brain to catch up to how turned on Emily must be.

Emily moaned into her mouth when Paige brought her hips down to grind against her. Paige flipped them over, fitting snug between Emily's legs, her tongue swiped against Emily's bottom lip, slipping in to meet her girlfriend's as soon as her lips parted. When she felt Emily's hands moving down her sides and into the waistband of her boxers, Paige grasped her hands, pinning them above her head with one of her own. Her lips moving to Emily's neck, drawing a mewl when she sucked hard on her pulse point, Emily's hips rocking up as Paige ground hers down.

!

They laid wrapped in each other after, Paige drawing soft circles on Emily's bare back.

"Mmm don't stop." Emily mumbled into Paige's neck, and in that moment, Paige decided it wasn't really such a bad day after all.


End file.
